Our War
by Niknakz93
Summary: -Sequel to "Broken Man"- Sam and Carries apple-pie lives seem to start out perfect... but when does peace ever last when you're married to a Winchester-? Especially when old family secrets once more decide to raise their ugly heads and interfere... Sam/OC


**Our War**

_"I've been walking 'round for hours_

_Holding onto stems of flowers_

_My chest is feeling_

_All my pain_

_As it began to rain_

_And now the end has come to this_

_The little victories I'll miss"_

Our War- Neon Trees

xXx

It was just gone eight months, and little not so old me was sat in my office now, a pencil to my paper, a sketch of a dress forming. A nice one too. I put the pencil down now, rubbing my massive stomach from where I had received a painful kick.

'Come on sweetie, let mommy work, I'll be seeing you later at the scan and we'll find out just who you are.'

There was a chuckle in the doorway now, and I looked up to see Layla in the doorway, who said. 'How's our little one?' I just sighed. 'Painful. Glad there's only a few weeks left.' Layla chuckled, then said. 'Are you gonna find out the sex this afternoon?' I smiled and nodded. 'Mmhmm. The doctors think I might need a cesarean because he or she is getting so big. Trust Sam to knock me up with mini Godzilla.'

Layla scoffed. 'Charming! You'll really hurt that sexy husbands feelings if you say that to him.' I just chuckled now. 'Oh he's used to it.'

_'Yeah, he is.'_

Layla looked behind her now, then moved aside as the husband in question walked in.

'Did you just call our child a mini Godzilla?' He asked in amusement, leaning down and kissing me for a moment. I looked around my freakoid husband and saw my current little girl running in, a big grin on her face as she went up to her mommy and her father picked her up and set her down on the table in front of me.

'How was school?' I asked with a smile. Lily giggled and said. 'Fun! We were painting alllll day!' I chuckled now, then pulled my six year old daughter as best I could into my arms. She giggled again and prodded my stomach. 'Hello baby brother or sister!'

Sam chuckled now- Lily had been practicing her reading my telling the baby a bedtime story every night. It had been Cinderella lately, and he knew the story by heart.

Then again, so did I.

Layla came forwards and picked Lily up into her arms, then asked Sam. 'Where's your brother?' He sighed, then said. 'Oh, away doing something.'

_Yeah, a vampire attack._

She pouted and went. 'Aww...' and that made me suspect.

Dean had vanished for a while before on a break from hunting...

Layla and Dean-? Wow. Just... wow.

* * *

When Lily and Layla were gone, Sam chuckled and said. 'You look tired. Kid woke you up last night?' I sighed and rubbed my stomach, then said, no... muttered. 'If this isn't a boy, I'll be so shocked. Right feisty little thing...' Sam chuckled now, picking up one of my pencils and doodled on a scrap piece of paper. 'Us Winchester boys tend to be.' he grinned, making me roll my eyes and laugh.

'I still say my name choices are better.'

Sam scoffed. 'Yeah... sure (!) Well I still like the flower theme if it's a girl. Rose or Poppy. It goes nice with Lily.' I groaned now, then said. 'I like Poppy, but not Rose. Sounds like "a Thorne in my side"' Sam raised an eyebrow. 'Like me?'

'Exactly like you, you dick.'

Sam snorted, then said. 'What if it is a boy? We're not calling him something stupid... do something nice, like Eric.'

I snorted now. 'Eric-? No. Sounds proper prickish. I like Jeremy.'

'Too girly.'

'Like you then.'

'Daniel?'

'Sounds like a little schoolboy.'

'Toby!'

'No-by.'

'How about you choose the boy name, and I'll pick a girls?'

I grinned now, then kissed him for a moment. 'I like Poppy. Poppy Winchester sounds good... now let's hope it's a girl and not a boy, because I'm out of ideas...'

He chuckled now and admitted. 'Same-' he put a hand on my stomach now and said. 'Please be a girl. It'd make life so much easier. Plus your sister really wants you to be too.'

_Yeah... since when did anything that Sam asked for ever happen?_

_

* * *

_

Later on when we returned home, Lily screamed in surprise when her uncle jumped out from behind a door and picked her up, sitting her onto his shoulders.

'Dean...' I sighed in defeat, then smirked as Lily started to pull his hair, making him put her down again.

Lily had her own little mischievous ways. She was a Winchester alright.

Dean now said, running a hand through his messed up hair. 'Thought I'd tag along with the scan, that ok?' I nodded, then raised an eyebrow. 'Not gonna cheat on Layla are you with a nurse?'

'Nah, I wouldn't-'

But he stopped dead as he realized what he had just said, confirming mine and my husbands suspicions.

Dean pouted now, then deliberately changed the subject and said. 'So-! Names?'

I chuckled. 'We've decided on Poppy for a girl. But a boy... we're stumped.' Dean snorted, then said. 'Good ol' Dean sounds good!' I laughed now. 'I'll pass. I don't want another troublemaker in the fa- ouch...'

Dean smirked.

_'I rest my case.'_

_

* * *

_

When we were walking into the nurses room, Lily just kept asking questions "whats this?" "what does that do?"

That poor nurse...

She finally settled on her uncles lap, watching me and Sam intently as the nurse asked me to lie down on the chair, nerves running wild. I looked at Sam, my heart hammering against my chest- he gave me a smile that I knew well; he was nervous too...

The nurse spoke now, smiling. 'What are you hoping for?' I chuckled. 'A girl, I hope. Boy names are giving us a hard time.'

'I want a sister!'

'I know Lil, but you might get a baby brother.'

'Aww... can we send the person who put them in there a letter saying we want a girl?'

I glanced at Sam now, trying not to laugh. Well, we couldn't exactly say "Daddy put them in there" could we? It was a Disneyfied version for now. Until she was older and the sounds that woke her up weren't "mommy and daddy sleep differently. We're adults."

She just listened intently, then nodded, doing her fathers dreaded puppy dog eyes.

She could get away with next to anything!

The nurse now moved the scanner over my stomach, making me giggle at the way it tickled. Then she chuckled and said. 'Well... you better get working on the boy names.'

We all groaned, then I frowned at the nurses increasing grin, then I wondered, my eyes widening.

'Oh, it's not-?'

'Yes it is Mrs. Winchester- twins. A boy and girl.'

Dean about choked now, and Lily frowned. 'What's that?' The nurse smiled now, walking over to my little inquisitive daughter and said. 'It means, you have a little brother _and _sister.'

Lily laughed now, eyes sparkling.

Yeah, I knew she'd like the sound of that... I turned to Sam now, who was silent, then said weakly. 'How come we didn't see the other on the last few scans?'

The nurse spoke now, handing me the newly printed of picture of my two new children. 'The boy is larger-' she pointed to the one in front, then the smaller one behind him. 'The female is a tad smaller.'

I chuckled, handing Dean the picture. 'Guess we were right about little troublemaker.'

Dean grinned, then showed Lily. 'Happy now Minion?'

_'Mommy! Uncle Deans calling me silly names again!'_

_

* * *

_

**Viola! Let the sequel begin! Ooh, twins-? That's gonna be a handful with a new boy and girl! And format change as well(: change is good! Next up soon! Reviews much loved!**


End file.
